


Forever&Always

by orphan_account



Series: Forever&Always [1]
Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Austin loves Justin, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Fame, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Justin is afraid of love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Music, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships based strictly on sex can lead to a real relationship, or at least by Austin's standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever&Always

Austin never knew why Justin always liked to have sex with him in his bathroom, and he never thought to ask either. All he wanted was the familiar drag of Justin's cock in and out of his ass. 

It was the same way every time. They would burst into the abnormally large bathroom with their lips locked in a heated kiss. Their tongues would dance together and Justin's would always lead. 

Like clockwork, the undressing would begin. First Austin's shirt, then Justin's. They would press against each other, chest to chest and bask in the feel of heated skin on heated skin. Justin would pull away from Austin's lips and kiss across his jaw and down his neck. Austin always tilted his head to the side, allowing the older singer better access to his flesh. Justin would nip and suck, and give Austin something to have to cover up the next day rather it be for an interview, a performance, or just getting stalked by the paparazzi. 

Next Austin would tilt Justin's face back to his, kissing him hard and even more needier than before. Just for precautions, Justin would lock the door and push Austin against the marble countertop surrounding the dual sinks. Justin's skilled hands would pop the button of Austin's jeans open and unzip them, sliding them down the boy's legs. Austin would step out of them, not daring to break their kiss. 

The first time Austin felt exposed before such a superstar in only his boxers, but Justin didn't seem to mind, but of course he didn't - he was just desperate to get off.

Justin would then grab Austin by his ass and lift, then he set him on the counter. Austin would spread his legs and Justin would stand between them. Austin then would wrap his legs around the pop stars slim waist, and wraps his arms around his neck. Justin would always rubs at Austin's sides, and kiss down his neck again, and he would keep going until he got to Austin's nipples. He would take one in his mouth and nibble on it, feeling it become erect between his plump lips. Then he would turn his attention to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. 

Justin would sink further down, kissing down Austin's toned stomach and feelings the muscles ripple beneath his lips. He would swirl his tongue around and inside the other boy's navel before kissing right above the waistband of his designer boxers. He would rub the bulge with his hand, and relished in hearing Austin's content sigh. He would kitten lick the precome stand, and then lick the length through the cotton fabric, wetting it with his saliva. 

Then he would decide he had teased long enough, and Austin would lift up so Justin could pull his boxers down. Justin always threw them over his shoulder when he was done, and they would land against the side of the large tub. Austin would always dream of bathing in it, suds surrounding he and Justin as they kissed and groped each other beneath the water. All those thought would disappear as Justin wrapped his lips around Austin's hard-on. 

Justin's mouth was like magic, and Austin could never get over it. Justin would bob his head and suck like a pro. Austin always wanted to watch, but he never could. Every time Justin would wraps those sinful lips around his cock, he would tilt his head back and bite his lip. His eyes would be closed in pure bliss. 

And then, before Austin had the chance to come, Justin would pull off of his with a pop. He would kiss both of Austin's thigh, and leave his love marks there as well. Luckily, that was one place Austin didn't have to worry about anybody seeing - they belonged to Justin(even if Justin didn't know it yet). 

Justin would kiss his way back up to Austin's mouth and their tongues would swirl together again. Austin could always taste his precome in Justin's mouth, and it only made him all the more harder.

Austin would hear rather than see Justin unzip his pants and slide out of them. He would hear the drawer that was always to Justin's right slide open and slide back closed again. He would hear the snap of the cap on the bottle of expensive lube Justin always bought. Then he would feel Justin sliding him closer to the edge of the counter, and Austin would lay back and pull his knees up to his chest. He and Justin would lock eyes as Justin slid two lubed fingers into him. Austin would always wince at first because the line was always so cold, but his own heat soon warmed it up, and he was rolling his hips on Justin's fingers. Justin would add another, and then another, and then he would scissor all four fingers inside of Austin's ready and willing hole. 

Austin would be a writhing mess as Justin rolled on a condom and slicked himself up. They always locked eyes as Justin positioned himself, the blunt head of his cock at Austin's entrance always made Austin shudder, and then he would slowly sink in balls deep. 

Austin would always throw his head back and let out a throaty moan at the feeling of the welcome intrusion. Sex with Justin always felt like the first time, and Justin always liked that Austin was always tight. So tight. 

Then Justin would start to thrust hard, fast, and relentless. He would drive straight into Austin's prostate and Austin would fall apart, the only thing that would escape him was incoherent and whorish moans. 

His sounds of pleasure mixed in with Justin's grunts and occasional growls and bounce around the room. Luckily no one else was in the house. 

With a few more thrusts and pounds into Austin's prostate, Austin work come undone, his white hot cum shooting out of his dick and landing on his chest and stomach. He would shake as he came down from his high, and Justin would pull out of him and pull him to his feet. He would turn Austin around, and Austin(always knowing the drill) would stick his trained ass out for Justin, who would once again claim him, shoving right into his abused heat. 

Just would use one hand to grab on to his hips, and the other to ball a fist in Austin's hair and yank his head back. Austin and Justin would lock eyes as Justin began to fuck into him again. This time harder than before. 

Austin always found himself growing hard again as Justin would drive back into his prostate. He would become a moaning mess again. Justin's grip on his hips would always tighten as he neared his climax, and Austin knew there would be bruises there in the morning. 

Austin would stroke himself back to completion and come again, spraying on the tiled floor. Justin would thrusts a few more times then pull out of Austin. He would quickly pull the condom off as Austin got on his knees in front of him. 

Once Justin maneuvered his dick in front of Austin's face, Austin would open his waiting mouth and Justin would shove inside. Austin always gagged around Justin's dick, and just the sight itself made Justin shoot his load down Austin's throat. Austin would swallow eagerly, and suck Justin dry. 

Justin would pull out of Austin's mouth and start to redress. Austin followed suit, and as they cleaned up the mess Austin made with his cum, they would always talk about sports or music or something like that. As if the sex they had didn't just happen. 

When Austin would leave Justin's house, he always felt empty. He always felt like there should be more than just sex. He wanted more, but deep down inside he knew Justin didn't. 

~~~

Now Austin doesn't know what to think. Ever since his last sexual encounter with Justin, which was four days and three hours ago to be exact, his mind had been all over the place. Austin had never let his mind wonder to his feelings for Justin for more than just a few seconds, but it seemed that lately Austin had no control over his mind anymore. 

When he would be out walking around, and he would see a couple holding hands, he would imagine that Justin was walking next to him, and their fingers were intertwined. 

Or if he was ordering food or a coffee, he would imagine he was ordering two, and that Justin would be standing really close behind him, whispering obscene things into his ear, and that Austin would have to fight down an erection. 

Now, it was even worse. He sat on the lid of his toilet. His pants were around his ankles and he was furiously jacking himself off. He has to keep reminding himself: It's only sex. Sex. Sex and nothing more. You can never hold hands with him. You can never kiss him in public. You can never sit in his lap with your head against his chest as he whispers in your ear how much he loves you. 

And with thought Austin came. 

He was so fucked up. He was so entirely fucked up that there was no going back. 

~~~

Justin thrusts a few more times before he fills the condom. He stills inside the muscled ass beneath him, only for a moment his mind wanders to the ass he wished he was filling: Austin's. 

He pulls out, taking the condom off, and ties it and tosses it into the waste bin. He turns back to the man, who stands up and looks at him, cock still hard. Justin looks at the small prick then up at the desperate prick it belongs too. 

"You can leave." Justin says, a menacing tone to his words. 

The man grumbles and dresses himself before walking out. All Justin has to do is shove his cock back into his pants and zip back up. He only gets completely naked with...

Stop it, Bieber! Justin thinks. He can't allow himself to slip in any deeper with Mahone, and that's why he hasn't gotten into contact with him four days. 

Scooter enters the booth. He wears a disapproving look on his face. "Justin..." 

Justin rolls his eyes. "I know, I know. No sex in the booth." 

Scooter gives him a strange look. "You okay?" 

Justin looks at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Scooter shrugs and leans against the carpeted wall. "I just noticed you've been really...tense lately." 

"Tense?" Justin replies, putting on the headphones. 

"Yes. Tense." Scooter says, crossing his arms. "A real dick. You know, I thought maybe you had gotten a bad case of the blue balls, but obviously not. I mean, apparently you just fucked the shit out of some random guy." 

Justin shrugs. "I guess I just want to finish the album. That's all." 

"This album will sell even if you just sang the dictionary. You're Justin Bieber." Scoot reassures. 

Justin already knows this. He is Justin fucking Bieber. He's not worried about if an album will sell or not. He knows it will. He's more worried about his own state of mind. Especially since he can't get that damned kid out of his head. 

There is one thing he knows for sure. He will not let himself fall in love with Austin Mahone. 

~~~

"You haven't been to Justin's in a while." Alex Constancio says, shooting the basketball into the basket. 

Austin walks over to pick it up, trying to remain cool, calm, and collected. Even though inside he's falling apart. "I know."

"How long has it been?" Alex asks. 

Austin focuses on taking and shot, and pretending to calculate it in his head, as if he didn't already know. "Eleven days." And fifteen hours. 

"I remember at one point in time you were going there everyday." Alex points out, getting the ball and dribbling absentmindedly while watching Austin. 

Austin puts his hands on his hips and looks back at Alex. He decides to shrug and leave at that. Alex won't though, he continues to look at Austin with an eyebrow raised. 

"What?" Austin asks. 

"What's going on between the two of you?" Alex asks. 

Austin pales, "What do you mean?" 

Alex takes a few steps closer to Austin, analyzing his reaction. "Austin, man, you would leave her put together and come back disheveled and glowing." 

Austin looks down and pretends to be interested in a rock. "It's nothing." 

"Are you two together?" Alex asks, even though he already knew the answer. 

"It's just sex." Austin deadpans, trying to make it seem like that is all that it is. Or was. But Austin knows that it was always more than that to him. 

"Is that all it is?" Alex asks, once again asking a rhetorical question. 

Austin looks up at Alex, hurt registering across his face. "To him. To me it...it was always more." 

Alex cocks another eyebrow, "Was?" 

Austin nods. "He hasn't text me back in eleven days. He doesn't want me anymore, and I just have to live with that fact." 

Alex gives him an empathetic look, and at that Austin falls apart. He starts to cry, and it's shock to both of them. Austin never cries over a relationship. And in that sense, he doesn't he have a relationship to cry over. 

~~~

Justin sits across from Usher in a private area of an exclusive and expensive Italian restaurant. 

Justin mindlessly spins his fork around in his noodles. Usher clocks this. 

"Justin, man what's up?" Usher asks. 

Justin looks up at him, slightly startled. "What?" 

Usher looks at him quizzically. "You seem...I don't know...out of it. What's wrong?" 

Justin sighs sitting his fork down. "There's nothing wrong with me, Usher." 

Usher gives him an all knowing look. "It's a girl." 

Justin looks to the side, and then back at Usher. He stays quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Then he decides to tell the truth. "I like fucking guys." 

Usher seems taken aback by it at first, but then he regains his composure and clears his throat. "So you're gay?" 

Justin shrugs. "I don't know if I would call it that." 

Usher looks at him and smiles. "JB, you don't have to run from it. If that's who you are own it. Be proud of it." 

"I said I liked fucking guys, I don't want to be with them be with them, like in a relationship. Boyfriend...to boyfriend." Even though he knew it was lie. He knew what his feelings were, no matter how hard he tried to fight them. He wanted Austin as his own, for his own. Austin was supposed to belong to him and nobody but him. 

"Who is the guy then? Who is the guy that made Justin realize that maybe he wants to be with a guy?" Usher presses, leaning forward a little. 

Justin looks at him. "I never said that I wanted to be in a relationship with them." 

Usher chuckles. "JB, man, I know you. I can tell by that look in your eye that you're sprung. And if it was a girl you wouldn't have felt the need to tell me you enjoyed having sex with men." 

Justin hated that Usher was right. But Usher was always right. He was like a guru at these things. 

"Now who is it?" Usher asks again. 

Justin sighs. "Austin Mahone." 

There. He'd said it. He had confessed his attraction and desire(sexual and sensual). He felt free, he felt alive. Immediately he knew what he had to do. 

"Usher, you don't mind if I skip out do you?" Justin asks, already standing up. 

Usher just chuckles, "Go get him, Justin." 

Justin gives Usher a thanks and hurries out of the restaurant. He couldn't move fast enough. 

~~~

Now, Austin stands at Justin's front door. The night air was cool around him, considering he was only clad in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He looked down at the message: Key is under the mat. Let yourself in.

He had no idea why Justin just out of the blue asked him over, of course he knew what was going to happen: sex. And if it wasn't the only way he got to spend time with Justin alone, he would have declined. He knew he was making a mistake, that the more he allowed this to happen the harder it would be for him to push his feelings aside. 

He lifted the welcome mat, and sure enough there was a shiny silver key underneath. He picked it up and unlocked the door, walking inside. 

Inside it was dark, and Austin closed the door, locking it back. 

He looks around. "Justin?" He calls out. No answer. He walks deeper into the house, and can hear a faint sound coming from upstairs. Music. 

He walks up the stairs and down the hall, drawing closer to the sound. It was sweet, soft, and romantic. And it was coming from the bathroom. 

He walked inside, and there was Justin, standing naked except for his Calvin Klein briefs, next to the tub filled with steaming water and bubbles. Candles were lit all around the room, creating an orange and romantic glow. Inside it smelled off expensive bath salts. 

"What's going on?" Austin asked, looking around at the intricate set up. He had even sprinkled red rose petals all over the room, and some floated on top of the bubbles. 

Justin walked over to him, and he takes Austin's hand. "The reason I haven't spoken to you in a while is because I've had to sort my feelings out. Damn it, Austin, you just made me so damned confused but now...now I know what I want. You." 

Austin stares into Justin's honest and sincere eyes. Austin opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. He's been rendered speechless. 

"Will you have me?" Justin finally asks. 

Austin nods, and Justin pulls him in for a hug. A hug. They'd never hugged before, and then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, before the gap is closed and their lips are moving softly and slowly against the other's. Austin cups Justin's cheek as they kiss. It's the two of them, and nobody else in the world. 

Justin is the first to pull away. "This is bath is for you. For us." 

Austin smiles, and takes off his shirt, and pulls of his pants and underwear and steps out of them. Followed by his socks. Justin closes the door, locking it behind them. 

~~~

Austin lays back against Justin's chest. Their legs are tangled together. The water and bubbles and rose petals are spread all around them. The candlelight dances on their skin as Austin plays with Justin's hand, running their fingers together. Justin's other hand lightly runs up and down the length of Austin's arm. His lips press a continuous kiss to the side of Austin's hair. It's perfect. For both of them. 

"What if I said I loved you?" Justin whispers. 

Austin's heart skips several beats. "I would tell you to prove it." 

Austin turns his head slightly so that he can't look into Justin's eyes. They slowly lean closer to one another until their kissing again. Soft at first, and when Justin swipes his tongue across Austin's bottom lip he lets him in. This time, the kiss isn't hungry like it used to be, now it's passionate. 

Austin shifts, turning to straddle Justin's lap, never breaking their kiss. Austin places his hands on Justin's shoulders. Justin reaches underneath the water and finds Austin's hole, slowly rubbing his finger in a circle around the rim. 

Austin moans into his mouth and he sinks his finger inside, pushing it all the way in and then stilling it. When Austin is read the rocks back on it, and Justin takes this as an opportunity to slide a second one in, moving them around slowly, thrusting them in and out. His other hand rubs up and down Austin's side. Justin slips in a third finger. 

Austin pulls away from him, nibbling on Justin's ear lobe. "Please, Justin. It's been so long." He whispers into his ear, followed by a throaty moan as Justin's fingers brush against is prostate. 

Justin pulls his fingers out. "I need to get a condom." 

"No. I want to feel you." Austin says, looking into Justin's eyes. "If that's okay with you." 

Justin answers him by kissing him again, lining his dick up with Austin's hole. Austin slowly sinks down, and they both moan into each other's mouth. Justin rubs Austin's hips encouragingly. 

Austin's never ridden him before, and when he finally sits all the way down, he feels so full. Justin's dick pushes into his prostate and Austin swears he might cum like that. 

They pull their lips apart, and rests their foreheads against each other. Austin grabs the sides of Justin's face and let's out a shaky breath. 

"You decide when you're ready, baby boy." Justin whispers. 

Baby boy. Austin likes it. 

Austin raises his hips up slightly and then sinks back down slowly. They both moan at the feelings. Austin does it again, this time higher than before and then sinks all the way back down. 

Justin holds on to Austin's hips and helps guide him up and down. 

"I love you." Justin breathes out, as Austin slides back down on his dick again. 

Austin moans as Justin stimulates his prostate. "I love you, Justin." 

With that Austin sinks back down on Justin, and he comes in between them, his cum dispersing in the water. Justin pulls out of him and strokes himself twice, and he comes too. 

The sit in the same position, catching their breath. Then, Justin kisses him again. 

~~~

Justin kisses him again, their hard cocks grinding against each other. The satin sheets of Justin's bed stick to his sweat glistened skin. Their tongues are dancing again, and the music filters out of the stereo - slow and sweet like their love making. 

Justin kisses down Austin's torso, teasing his hard nipples and licking stripes over his abdomen. He disappears under the sheets and takes Austin into his mouth. Austin's back arches off the mattress as Justin swirls his tongue around the length in his mouth. 

Austin runs his hands through Justin's hair, writhing like a virgin. Justin pulls of Austin's cock, licking his lips. He grabs Austin's thighs, peppering them with light kisses, then he pushes them up. Austin drapes his legs over Justin's shoulders. He thinks he's about to finger him, though he's already loose from their previous four rounds. After the bathtub it's like Justin's stamina just continued to increase. He's surprised when instead of spit slicked fingers, he feels a tongue. 

Austin gasps as Justin licks his hole. He's never done that before. Justin's tentative at first, but then he sinks his tongue into the warm hole, and swirls it around. Austin moans, gasping and lightly pulling on Justin's hair. Justin shoves his tongue in deeper, then it pulls it out. 

Justin kisses his way back up to Austin's lips. Austin can taste himself, and it's only more of a turn on. Justin pulls away and looks back down at him, brushing his hair off his forehead. 

"You're so beautiful." He says, and Austin blushes. 

Justin smiles and kisses him again, grabbing Austin's leg and bending it at the knee, he pushes it up and lays over Austin. He readjusts the pillow underneath Austin's hip. 

Justin pulls away, pecking his lips a few more times. "I want you to keep your eyes on mine. Don't look away. I want to watch you." 

Austin nods, placing his hands on Justin's shoulders. Justin reaches down and lines his dick up with Austin's hole, and pushes in. He sinks in balls deep, nestles right against Austin's prostate. He watches as Austin's mouth opens in a silent gasp, and Justin could come just from that expression. 

Justin stays still inside of him for a moment, and then he starts to move, slowly easing out and sinking back in. Austin lets out a low moan and drags his blunt nails down Justin's back.

Justin groans and leans back down and kisses Austin again, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. He thrusts a little faster, and Austin arches his back. A bead of sweat runs down Justin's forehead, and he reaches down between and slowly strokes Austin's neglected cock. Austin moans even louder, and when Justin swipes his thumb over the slit, Austin spasms and comes in between them, coating Justin's hands and both their stomachs in his seed, despite his already numerous orgasms. 

Justin thrusts a little needier, nearing his climax. "Where do you want me baby boy?" He asks Austin breathlessly. 

"In me." Austin replies. 

Austin tightens around him, and Justin thrusts in balls deep and explodes within him. He fills him with cum, and some leaks out onto the sheets. 

Justin collapses on top of Austin, then rolls over and pulls out. Austin snuggles into him, laying his head on his chest. Justin wraps his arms around Austin and kisses the top of his head. 

"I love you, so much." Austin murmurs. 

Justin smiles to himself. "I love you, Austin. Forever and always." 

And with that they fell asleep in the only place they knew they belonged: each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
